Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home appliance and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a home appliance and an operating method thereof for outputting audio data received from a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Among home appliances positioned in a building, a fridge stores food, a washing machine processes laundry, an air conditioner adjusts indoor temperature, and a kitchen utensil cooks, for users.
As various communication schemes have been developed, research has been conducted into various methods for improving user convenience via communication with respect to home appliance.